


Sweet Romance

by Nyacchan



Series: Events of 2020 [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: Edit (08-24-2020):- Spelling and grammatical errors have been fixed.- The writing style has slightly changed.- The story has been slightly rewritten (at the beginning).Issay and Atsushi have decided to spend Valentine's day together. Issay has already planned out most of the day's activities, yet not everything is up to him.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Events of 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918348
Kudos: 7





	1. Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story for the Events of 2020 series, this one is, pretty obviously, written for Valentine's day.

February fourteenth, a day better known as Valentine’s day, the day of love. Especially for today, Atsushi and Issay have decided to spend their free time together, just the two of them without anyone else.

As Atsushi looked at the clock, he realized that it was already 11:30 in the morning, he had agreed to meet up with Issay at twelve, at Issay’s home. Issay did not live far away but it should be time to head out now, and thus Atsushi grabbed his bag, containing clothes and some other items as he would stay over at Issay’s place. He then put on his shoes and coat before he made his way over to where he was supposed to be.

It took about twenty minutes for Atsushi to reach his destination, meaning that he was a bit early, but he could not imagine that those ten minutes would cause a problem. Atsushi pressed the doorbell and waited, but not for long as Issay soon opened the door.

The older man laughed for a second as he could not see Atsushi’s face behind a big bouquet of red roses, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do! it’s Valentine’s day after all,” Atsushi returned as he handed that bouquet over to Issay and stepped inside. Once there, Atsushi first gave Issay a quick kiss on the lips before he removed his coat and shoes as Issay took the bag from him as well. Issay walked into the living area and put said bag onto the floor near the couch, Atsushi soon followed him inside. Issay then went into the kitchen to put the roses into a vase and to display them on top of the dining table.

Once he was done, Issay walked over the younger man and pulled his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace as Atsushi hugged him back.

“I’ve missed you,” Issay said as he cherished the feeling of having the younger man in his arms again.

“I’ve missed you too,” Atsushi responded, resting his head on top of Issay’s shoulder.

“Want something to drink?” Issay then asked as he eventually let go.

“Yes please,” Atsushi answered, following Issay into the kitchen and picking out something from the fridge. Atsushi then sat down onto the couch while Issay turned on some music, something nice and calm, fitting the theme of today.

“You are taking today quite seriously as well huh?” Atsushi mentioned as he, besides the music, also noticed the little, heart shaped chocolates on the table.

“Yes, it’s the day of love and I will make sure you won’t forget that for a second,” Issay answered as he walked over to the younger man and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

“I think I am about to have a very good day,” Atsushi returned with a big smile on his face.

“We both are,” Issay replied as he picked up one of the small chocolate hearts, “do you want this?” he added as he held it in front of the younger man’s face. Atsushi opened his mouth, expecting Issay to feed him, but Issay brought the chocolate to his own mouth instead, placing it on his tongue as he kept his mouth open. Seeing the purpose of it, Atsushi leaned forward and pressed his parted lips against Issay’s own, invading the older man’s mouth with his tongue as he took the chocolate from him.

Issay smiled as he watched Atsushi eat it, he was not sure whether or not Atsushi would go along with that little idea, but the fact that he did made Issay happy. The younger man just smiled back at him before he grabbed Issay by his arms and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeply once again, and not letting it end quickly this time.

As the two men kissed, Atsushi ran his hands over Issay’s thighs while one of the older man’s own hands went through Atsushi’s hair. Atsushi soon moved his hands up a bit, reaching Issay’s ass and squeezing his butt cheeks. Issay then pulled away, the hand that ran through the younger man’s hair a second ago now resting on his shoulder.

“What’s with your arm?” Atsushi asked as he realized that the older man kept one hand away from their interactions.

Issay softly laughed as he showed his hand to Atsushi, “chocolate stains.”

“I can help with that,” Atsushi returned as he saw the small stains on Issay’s thumb and index finger.

“I’m sure you can,” Issay replied with a smile as he brought his fingers to Atsushi’s lips, Atsushi just opened his mouth and let the older man insert his fingers. Atsushi then licked and sucked on them until they were clean, and maybe even longer, just to be sure. After a few seconds, Issay retreated his fingers and wiped them past his pants, wiping the remains of the younger man’s saliva off of them.

Issay then tried to get up from Atsushi’s lap, but the younger man had other plans as he pulled Issay back against him, holding him tight to Issay’s surprise. Hands around Issay’s back, Atsushi disabled him from moving away.

“... What?” was all Issay eventually managed to say.

“I just want to hold you,” Atsushi simply replied as he refused to let go. Issay just laughed softly as he pulled his arms around the younger man’s neck and rested his head on Atsushi’s shoulder, giving him what he wanted. Atsushi massaged Issay’s back, running his hands up and down until he decided to go a bit lower, resting his hands on Issay’s butt cheeks, softly squeezing them again.

“You like doing that huh?” Issay commented as he sat up, looking Atsushi in the eye.

“Mhm,” Atsushi hummed in reply as he slapped Issay’s ass. Atsushi then brought his hands to Issay’s shirt, slowly starting to undo the buttons as the older man did nothing to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Issay asked as Atsushi was about halfway done with the buttons.

“Hm, nothing,” Atsushi innocently replied as he pulled Issay’s shirt out of his pants.

“That does not look like nothing,” Issay returned as the younger man continued to undo the last buttons and opened Issay’s shirt.

“You’re right, this is definitely something,” Atsushi commented as he ran his hands over Issay’s bare torso.

“That is not what I meant,” Issay returned with a soft laugh, but Atsushi did not reply, instead he leaned forward a bit and started to lick one of Issay’s nipples. Issay, in reply, brought his hand to Atsushi’s head and pushed him back, stopping the younger man from what he was doing.

“Save that energy for tonight,” Issay said as Atsushi just stared at him, his hands retreated.

“I can easily go twice,” Atsushi commented with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Mhm, I know you can, but it’s way too early,” Issay replied, the afternoon had only just started.

“It is never too early for love,” Atsushi returned, he did not mind what time of day it was.

“Oh come on, you just got here,” Issay mentioned, Atsushi had only just arrived a few minutes ago.

“So?”

“Love is more than just sex,” Issay commented as he quickly kissed the younger man on his lips before he got off of Atsushi’s lap and sat down next to him.

“Fine, you seem to have already planned out the entire day though.”

“I have my ideas, yes,” Issay admitted, he had quite some plans for tonight.

“Right, then what is your plan for right now?” Atsushi asked, wondering what kind of ideas Issay had for the afternoon.

Issay went quiet for a moment before he finally answered, “my planning actually goes from dinner until sleep.”

Atsushi laughed at that, “you have no idea what to do now either then?”

“Hm well, there are enough options. We could play a board game, or we could watch a movie, or we could, uh...”

“You have play cards, right?” Atsushi asked as he got an idea.

“Yes, what game are you thinking about?”

“Hm, you know how to play poker, right?” Atsushi then asked, wanting to make sure of it.

“Yes, so you want to play... oh, wait,” Issay said, seemingly catching on to something as he stared at Atsushi’s, not so innocent, smile. “You want to make that strip poker, don’t you?”

“You are the one who said it,” Atsushi replied with that same faked innocence.

“Well we got to do something anyway,” Issay replied as he stood up from the couch to grab the deck of cards. As the two men sat on the couch, Issay started to shuffle the deck as they decided on the rules. It was going to be a quick game as each time one of them lost, one clothing piece would have to go, and with both men wearing a total of three clothing pieces, shirt, pants and underwear, this game would be, at least, three sets long, and at most five before one of them would have nothing left.

Issay closed his shirt again before he started to divide the cards, five cards to each player as they had decided to play five card draw, the remaining cards were placed on the salon table. Bets did not have to be placed as the first piece to be decided would be either one of their shirts. As both men checked their hands, they also looked up at each other, both keeping up a poker face as they switched out the cards they did not want.

Once there was nothing they could do anymore, they placed their cards down onto the sofa. Issay had two pair, but Atsushi ended up with three of a kind, and thus Issay was the first to take off his shirt. The next round, Atsushi shuffled and divided the cards, Issay got a straight, but Atsushi ended up with full house, and thus Issay stood up and undid his belt, taking off his pants as well.

Third round, would this be the last one, or could Issay manage to win at least one time? Issay had hope as he had a good hand, flush, but the question was, what did Atsushi have? As the younger man placed his cards down, he ended up having only one pair. The first win for Issay, and thus Atsushi removed his shirt.

Round four, another shuffle, cards divided, cards traded, and cards displayed. The older man ended up with two pair again, yet funny enough, Atsushi had the same, two pair. Issay had two fives and two eights, Atsushi had a pair of aces and a pair of tens, and thus it was decided, Atsushi had won. In four sets the game had ended and Issay had to strip his last piece of clothing off as well, leaving him completely naked.

“How did you end up with so many good hands, did you cheat?” Issay asked, they only played with one deck of cards after all.

“How would I even do that? I just got lucky,” Atsushi replied as he put the cards back into their container and placed it onto the table.

“So, still want to wait until tonight?” Atsushi then asked as he stood up and placed his hands on the older man’s hips.

“Yes, you won’t get anything by being so impatient,” Issay answered as he placed his hands on Atsushi’s shoulders.

“Won’t I?” Atsushi returned as he pushed Issay down onto the couch, on his back, while Atsushi sat down on top of Issay’s torso.

“You don’t really understand the meaning of ‘no’, do you?” Issay asked as he stared up at the man who kept him down onto that couch.

“Don’t you want to have some fun then?” Atsushi replied as he teased one of Issay’s nipples with his fingers.

Issay sighed before he reached up to grab Atsushi by his face and made the younger man look him in the eyes, “I don’t want to hear you complain that you are too tired tonight.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Atsushi returned with a smile as he shifted back, placing himself between Issay’s legs. Atsushi then bent over to share one, deep, kiss with Issay before he moved on to the older man’s neck, continuing his kissing there as he also started to lick him. Issay massaged Atsushi’s back as he just lay there and let Atsushi have his way.

Atsushi soon moved lower, licking one of Issay’s nipples as he massaged the other with his fingers while Issay moved his hand up into the younger man’s hair. Atsushi eventually felt something starting to grow hard underneath him, and thus he kissed and licked his way down Issay’s torso until his chin came in contact with Issay’s penis.

Atsushi wasted no time as he started to suck and lick Issay’s tip before he took his dick into his mouth, starting to slowly bob his head up and down, causing the older man to moan softly. After a few minutes, Atsushi sat up again and switched to stroking Issay’s hard cock.

“You know, I hoped you would win at least one more round during poker,” Atsushi mentioned as he looked down at Issay.

“Oh? Why is that?” Issay asked in between soft moans.

“Well, I decided to wear something special for today,” the younger man answered as a smile appeared onto his face.

“Hm, then show it to me,” Issay responded, wondering what Atsushi had chosen this time. The younger man stood up from the couch and undid his belt, he then opened his pants and let the weight of the belt pull them down, revealing the lacy, red lingerie that he was wearing as he kicked his pants off of his ankles.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve seen those before, new?” Issay asked as he sat up on the couch.

“Yes, I bought these specially for today,” Atsushi answered as he sat down on Issay’s lap, a leg on either side of the older man as Atsushi rested his hands on Issay’s shoulders. Issay ran his hands over the fabric of the lingerie as he smiled, he then ran his thumb over the bulge in the younger man’s underwear, drawing a soft moan out of Atsushi, who bent down slightly to bring his face close to Issay’s ear.

“You know, I have even more in my bag... but that is for tonight, hm?” Atsushi whispered into the older man’s ear.

“This will be an interesting day I hear,” Issay replied with a soft smile on his lips, “you know where I keep the lube and condoms, right?”

“Mhm,” the younger man hummed in acknowledgement.

“Can you go get them for me then?” Issay asked as his hands ran over Atsushi’s hips. Atsushi answered the older man with a quick kiss on his lips before he stood up and walked away, only to return mere seconds later with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms in hand. Atsushi threw the items onto the couch as he stood there, waiting.

“Good, lie down,” Issay said as he grabbed the items and stood up to make room for Atsushi, who lay down onto his back. Issay then seated himself between the younger man’s legs as he started to coat his fingers with the lube.

“Spread your legs for me, love,” Issay said, and so Atsushi did. The older man then moved the fabric of the lingerie aside to free Atsushi’s erection and to expose the younger man’s entrance as he pushed one, cold, wet, finger against it, teasing Atsushi’s hole before he pushed the first finger inside and started to slowly move it in and out.

Atsushi moaned softly as he brought one hand to his own nipple, teasing himself. Issay soon decided to insert a second finger, curling them inside of the younger man as he started to scissor him open. After some more time, Issay added the third finger, moving them faster, causing Atsushi to moan louder as the younger man grabbed his own cock with his free hand, stroking himself in rhythm with Issay’s fingering.

Issay then retreated his fingers as he reached for the pack of condoms, putting one on himself and one on Atsushi, after he stopped the younger man from stroking himself. As Issay put the condom on Atsushi, he stared back at Issay in confusion, he did not see the meaning of it.

“Don’t want to have to clean the couch,” Issay explained as he noticed the confused stare. The older man then started to slowly insert his cock into the younger man’s anus, who moaned as he felt Issay enter him. Issay moaned too as he slowly pushed himself deeper into Atsushi before he started to thrust his hips. Upper body bent over the younger man, Atsushi wrapped his arms around Issay, holding him tight as the older man fucked him.

Issay soon started to speed up, causing the both of them to moan much louder. Atsushi dug his nails into Issay’s back and nearly screamed as Issay hit his prostate. Knowing that he had managed to find it, Issay made sure to keep hitting that spot over and over again. Issay moaned louder as well as he felt Atsushi’s walls tightening around him, and with a few more thrusts, he came as he was still inside of the younger man.

Atsushi himself came around the same time, shooting his load into the condom as both men started to calm down. Already pulled out of Atsushi, Issay took his own condom, as well as the one Atsushi wore, off and stood up to throw them away.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even take this off of me,” Atsushi mentioned as he pushed his package back inside the lingerie he still wore, putting everything back into place.

“It looks good on you,” Issay simply shrugged, smiling as he crawled back on top of the younger man, sharing a deep kiss with him. Atsushi ran his hand through Issay’s hair as he enjoyed the moment.

“Let’s waste the rest of the afternoon away in the bath then, we don’t really have much to do anyway,” Issay suggested as he stood up from the couch again.

“Hm, I don’t want to get up,” Atsushi replied as he stayed down on that couch, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back a smile.

“I’m not leaving you to stink away on that couch,” Issay commented as he stared at Atsushi.

“Are you saying I smell?” the younger man asked as he opened his eyes to look back at Issay.

“Yes, but I know what to do about that,” Issay mentioned as he walked away, returning only a few seconds afterwards. Walking towards the couch, Issay picked Atsushi up in his arms, the younger man did not resist, he simply pulled his arms around Issay’s neck as Issay carried him through the hall and into the bathroom, which door he had opened beforehand.

“You’re gonna have to stand now though,” Issay said as he put Atsushi down onto his feet. As Atsushi stood there, Issay took his lingerie off of him and put it aside. Atsushi then followed Issay, who walked into the shower. They quickly washed each other before they stepped out and let the bathtub fill up. Sitting together in the hot water, Atsushi’s back against Issay’s chest, they wasted a few hours of the afternoon away in pure relaxation.


	2. The Night of Love

As the food for dinner was already on the stove, Issay had started readying the dining table. Atsushi sat on the couch and watched television. He had offered to help Issay, but the older man refused and told him to just relax on the couch. Atsushi did not like to let Issay do all the work on his own, but if that was what he wanted, then Atsushi had not much of a choice. The odor of the meat and vegetables that were being cooked started to fill the room, it sure smelled good, it made the both of them start to get hungry.

After several more minutes of preparation on one side, and boredom on the other, Issay’s voice finally called out to Atsushi, dinner was ready, it was time to eat. The younger man stood up from the couch and as he turned around, he noticed the lit candles on the table together with a plate of delicious looking, and smelling, food. Issay dimmed the light from the lamp, letting the candle light set the mood. He then turned off the television and turned on some classical music.

As Issay returned to the dining area, Atsushi just stood there, waiting for him to be done. Issay went to stand behind Atsushi’s chair and signed for the younger man to sit down. As Atsushi did so, Issay quickly kissed him on his cheek before he walked over to the other side and sat down as well.

“Would you like some wine?” Issay asked as he held up a bottle of red wine.

“Yes please,” Atsushi replied, Issay then poured a glass for Atsushi, and one for himself. Delicious food, a fine wine, lovely background music and just each other’s presence by candle light, dinner could not have been more perfect.

As they finished eating, Atsushi offered to take care of the dishes, yet Issay did not want him to. But as Issay had done all the work for dinner and Atsushi had not done anything yet, the younger man insisted. Without waiting for Issay to actually agree with it, Atsushi took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them, Issay then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the towel.

“We’ll do it together then,” the older man said as he started to dry the first plate. Atsushi knew that he would not be able to get Issay to leave it all up to him, and so he just let Issay help him.

“You know, I have dessert as well,” Issay eventually mentioned as he dried a pan.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Atsushi asked in return, cleaning a pot.

“Well... it’s not a normal dessert, I had a little idea to make it special,” Issay continued, making it as mysterious as he possibly could.

“Where is this going?” Atsushi then asked as he laughed softly, what was Issay planning now?

“Well,” Issay started as he had just dried the last item and got behind Atsushi, pulling his arms around the younger man’s waist, whispering into his ear. “What if I told you that... I got some fruits, whipped cream, anything you like, and then... I go lie down in bed, naked, you can tie me up if you want to, and then you put anything you want on top of me, and then you lick it all off of me.”

“That does not sound like a bad idea,” Atsushi commented as he turned around, facing the older man. “So, that is why you wanted to wait huh,” he added as he placed his hands on Issay’s shoulders.

“I did not want to… spoil your appetite, but it seems like that is nearly impossible with you anyway,” Issay replied as the two smiled at each other.

“Indeed, if it is you, I am always hungry,” Atsushi mentioned, bringing his face closer to Issay’s, pressing their lips together as he pushed his tongue inside Issay’s mouth. Atsushi wrapped his arms tighter around Issay’s back as he pulled the older man closer to himself.

“Get whatever you like out of the fridge, I’ll go to the bedroom already,” Issay said as they eventually pulled apart.

“Wait,” Atsushi returned as Issay was about to walk away, “take a look in my bag, pick whatever you like.”

Right, Atsushi had already mentioned earlier that he had more in his bag for tonight. Issay walked over to the bag and took a good look inside, what he saw caused a smile to appear onto his lips. As Issay placed his decision down onto the table and put the rest back into the bag, the older man walked away, leaving Atsushi to take care of the rest.

\--

As Atsushi walked into the bedroom with several different fruits and a can of whipped cream in hand, he saw that Issay was already lying down in bed, completely stripped out of his clothes and with a red rope resting on his chest. Atsushi himself had changed into what Issay had picked out for him.

Lacy, black lingerie, the fabric of it was so thin that it could be seen through. Along with it, he wore lacy, black stockings that reached up to halfway his thighs, just as see through as the lingerie itself was, it was clearly a set, attached to each other with garter belts. The lingerie and stockings both had the same pattern sewn into the thin fabric.

“Hm, you are beautiful,” Issay commented as he watched Atsushi, who simply smiled in reply and quickly kissed Issay on his lips after placing the food products on the nightstand.

“You really want to go for it huh?” Atsushi returned as he grabbed the rope from Issay’s chest.

“You don’t have to use that, it’s only a suggestion. I just want you to do whatever you like and use whatever you want to, I’m all yours tonight,” Issay replied, he would leave every decision up to the younger man from here on.

Atsushi climbed on top of Issay’s chest and started to tie the rope around one of his wrists, he then tied that wrist to the headrest of the bed before he brought the older man’s other arm above his head as well, tying both his hands to the headrest.

Pleased by his work, Atsushi smiled as he looked down at Issay. He bent over to press his lips against Issay’s own before he parted them and slid his tongue inside the older man’s mouth once more.

“You know, I would not mind it if you did something like this for my birthday as well,” Atsushi mentioned as he sat back up.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but for now, you're gonna have to prepare your dessert yourself,” Issay returned, and to that, the younger man stood up from the bed. He started to place the several different pieces of fruit on top of Issay’s body, Issay had already cut them beforehand to make sure it would not roll off of him. As Atsushi was pleased with the position of the fruits, he grabbed the can of whipped cream and finished up the preparation.

Atsushi then positioned himself between Issay’s legs. First, he started to lick the cream off of Issay’s chest before it would melt away. With some cream in his mouth, Atsushi moved up, bringing his face close to Issay’s again as he pressed their parted lips together, sharing the cream with the older man. He should be able to enjoy this to the fullest as well anyway.

As Atsushi licked the cream and ate the pieces of fruit off of Issay’s torso, occasionally teasing the older man’s nipples as his tongue passed by, causing Issay to moan softly, Atsushi was not being greedy as he shared the food with Issay, yet he never used his hands to do so.

As Atsushi had completely licked the older man clean again, he decided to play around a little longer. He took the can of whipped cream in hand and put some on his fingers, he then brought his hand to Issay’s mouth. Atsushi did not have to say a word as Issay immediately parted his lips to let Atsushi insert his fingers, he then licked and sucked them clean.

Atsushi then decided to put some more cream onto Issay’s legs, letting it stick to his thighs, trying to prevent it from dirtying the bed sheets too much as he also put some more around Issay’s growing erection. As Atsushi disposed of the can, he started to lick Issay’s thighs clean, and once that was done, he slowly licked every single bit of cream off of the older man’s hardened cock.

Issay softly moaned as Atsushi teased his erection with his tongue, occasionally brushing it over the tip. As there was not the slightest bit of cream left, Atsushi decided to take Issay’s dick into his mouth, slowly starting to bob his head up and down as he sucked him, drawing more moans out of Issay. After some time, Atsushi removed his mouth from the older man’s penis as he moved on to Issay’s balls, sucking on them for a bit before he spread the older man’s butt cheeks and licked his way down lower.

As Atsushi reached Issay’s hole, he started to lick around his entrance, softly teasing the older man’s anus. Issay automatically spread his legs further to give Atsushi easier access as he moaned louder. After a little while, Atsushi sat up and opened the drawer of Issay’s nightstand, he took out a vibrator, one that started off thin, but it would grow bigger as it went deeper.

He also grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, he then applied some of the lube onto the vibrator, making sure to rub it all over the device before he pressed it against Issay’s entrance and turned it on. As the vibrations teased the older man’s hole, he moaned louder than before. Atsushi used his free hand to palm the bulge in his own lingerie as he watched Issay’s reactions to the movements of the toy.

“Acchan, please,” Issay managed to say in between his moans.

“Hm? What is it?” Atsushi teased, he knew very well what Issay wanted, but he decided to test how far Issay was willing to go for it.

“Push it inside of me,” Issay requested, trying to soften his moaning.

“Maybe I’ll give you what you want... if you beg for it,” Atsushi returned, an evil smile appeared onto his face as he slightly pushed the tip of the device inside Issay’s anus.

“Ah! Acchan, please! Fuck me with that thing! I need it! Please!” Issay begged, he did not care about the shame he felt, tonight, he would do anything to please the younger man. Atsushi’s smile grew wider as he slowly pushed the full length of the vibrator inside of Issay, causing loud moans to escape Issay’s mouth.

“Is this what you like?” Atsushi asked after a while as he adjusted the toy to push against Issay his walls, seemingly managing to hit the older man’s prostate.

“Ah! Yes! Please, more,” Issay replied, but instead of giving him what he desired, Atsushi retreated the toy and turned it off, causing Issay’s moaning to turn into annoyed groans.

“Don’t worry, just be patient and you’ll get even better things,” Atsushi commented as he grabbed something else out of the nightstand drawer, another vibrator, quite thicker than the previous one and shaped like an actual penis. Issay let out a soft moan as he saw the younger man’s choice. Atsushi coated the new toy with lube as well before he turned it on and pressed it against Issay’s opening, Issay immediately spread his legs further again as he moaned softly.

Atsushi slowly pushed the toy deeper inside of his lover, careful not to hurt him as this device was clearly larger than the previous one. As the toy was deep inside of Issay, the older man tried to move his arms, for a moment forgetting that he was tied up. Atsushi noticed the slight movement and soon understood what the meaning of it was as he saw Issay’s erection twitch.

“Want something?” Atsushi asked as he tried to hold back a smile, he started to move the vibrator in and out of Issay.

“Acchan, please, touch me,” Issay replied, expecting Atsushi to first tease him more, but instead, the younger man wrapped his fingers around Issay’s shaft and started to stroke him as he continued to fuck him with the toy, causing Issay to moan much louder. As Atsushi noticed the pre-cum starting to leak from Issay’s cock, he replaced his hand with his mouth and sucked Issay’s dick, still continuing to fuck him with the vibrator.

It did not take much longer before Issay arched his back and released his load inside of Atsushi’s mouth with a loud moan. Atsushi turned the vibrator off but left it inside of Issay as he crawled up, pressing his tongue inside of the older man’s already open mouth and sharing Issay’s own cum with him as they kissed, he had been sharing everything with him all this time after all.

“I think I’ll definitely do something like this for your birthday as well,” Issay said as Atsushi sat back up.

“I won’t stop you,” Atsushi replied, bringing a hand to the front of his lingerie.

“How are you not done yet?” Issay asked as he looked at the large bulge in the younger man’s underwear.

“Well, I am very close,” Atsushi returned, he crawled on top of Issay’s chest and sat on his knees above him. He then pushed the fabric of the lingerie aside and quickly jerked himself off, aiming at the older man’s face as he moaned.

“Open up,” Atsushi ordered and so Issay did. With a loud moan, Atsushi shot his load all over Issay’s face, a part of it ended up in Issay’s mouth, but not all of it. Issay quickly swallowed what he managed to catch and Atsushi pushed his package back inside his lingerie before he grabbed some tissues. He cleaned the remains off of the older man’s face, and then stood up from the bed to dispose of the tissues.

“Are you just going to leave me like this?” Issay asked, his wrists still tied to the bed and a thick toy still stuck up his ass.

“Well, I do like you like that,” Atsushi teased, softly laughing.

“Please, master, set me free,” Issay suddenly joked, causing Atsushi’s jaw to slightly drop as a blush appeared onto his cheeks. He walked up to Issay and brought his mouth close to the older man’s ear.

“I will remember you said that, and I will use it against you one day,” he whispered.

“Hm, I know you will, master,” Issay replied smiling, he could feel the heat from Atsushi’s cheeks. The younger man stood back up as he lifted one of Issay’s legs.

“Hm?” Issay said as he wondered what Atsushi was planning, but it soon became clear. A moan escaped Issay’s mouth as Atsushi’s hand came down against his butt cheek, the sound of hard skin to skin contact echoed throughout the room.

“You are bad,” Atsushi commented as he looked down at Issay, looking him straight into his eyes.

“You are evil,” Issay returned without looking away, and to this, he received another hit, harder than the previous one, causing him to hiss this time.

“Got something to say?” Atsushi asked, a stern voice.

“I’m sorry,” Issay said, trying, yet failing, to hold back a smile before he added, “master.” Atsushi slapped the older man’s ass once more, even harder this time.

“Aargh! Alright, I’m sorry,” Issay replied, seriously this time as his rear really started to sting already. Atsushi then pulled the toy out of Issay’s anus and also grabbed the other used device from the bed.

“I’ll go clean these,” Atsushi said as he walked away.

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something!” Issay returned as he was still tied up.

“No, as punishment you can stay there and wait, I’ll come get you when I’m ready,” Atsushi replied as he walked out the door.

\--

After several minutes, Atsushi returned. He put the toys back inside the drawer of the nightstand along with the lube he had left on the bed.

“I’ve hit you quite hard huh, sorry about that,” Atsushi apologized as he noticed the red print that was still on Issay’s ass.

“That’s fine,” Issay laughed, “I asked for it anyway.”

“You secretly liked that though, didn’t you?” Atsushi teased, he did not fail to notice the moan that came from Issay at the first hit.

“... Maybe,” was all Issay said in reply, yet the slight blush that appeared on his face gave it all away. Atsushi smiled as he crawled back on top of Issay’s chest and sat on his knees above him again, he bent down to share another deep kiss with the older man before he started to untie his wrists.

As Issay was now finally released, he grabbed Atsushi by his sides and rolled him over. Atsushi let out a high pitched yelp as Issay changed their positions to lie on top of the younger man. The two just laughed as they looked each other in the eyes, and like magnets they were drawn to each other again, their tongues pulled into each other’s mouths.

“Let’s go take another shower,” Issay suggested as they pulled apart. He stood up from the bed, reaching a hand out to Atsushi, and as the younger man took a hold of his hand, Issay pulled him onto his feet as well. Together they then walked over to the bathroom, taking another quick shower before they got dressed into their clothes for the evening, which, for both of them, consisted of sweatpants and a shirt.

“There is one more thing I have planned for tonight,” Issay mentioned as the two entered the living room.

“Oh, and what is that?” Atsushi asked in return, what else could they do at this hour? It was already close to midnight. All Issay did was smile as he walked into the hall, returning with both his own, and Atsushi’s coat.

“Where are you planning to go?” Atsushi tried again as he took his coat from the older man.

“Don’t worry, we won’t go far,” Issay replied as he put on his coat and went back into the hall, this time returning with two sets of shoes. Issay placed them near the door to his backyard before he walked away for a third time, this time returning with two, large, bath towels.

“Come,” Issay said as he stepped into his shoes and entered the backyard, Atsushi simply followed him. Issay then placed the towels on top of the grass.

“Alright, come, sit down,” Issay said as he signed for Atsushi to come sit on the towels, and Atsushi simply did so.

“Wait here,” Issay then said as he went back inside once more. While Atsushi waited outside, sitting in the cold, he decided to watch the stars. It did not take too long before Issay returned, he sat down behind the younger man and handed him a cup of tea, he had made one for himself as well.

“Something warm on this cold night, thought you would like that,” Issay commented as Atsushi took the cup from him.

“I sure do, thank you,” Atsushi replied as he felt Issay’s arm crawl around his waist, the older man held him close to his chest as he looked up at the sky as well.

“It is cold, but the sky is clear tonight and the stars are beautiful, just like you,” Issay commented, causing Atsushi to smile.

“Are you talking to me, or your own reflection in the water?” Atsushi joked, hearing Issay click his tongue behind him.

“I am trying so hard, and then you do that,” Issay returned, sadness in his voice.

“Are you crying now?” Atsushi teased.

“Yes,” Issay replied as he sniffed, faking a cry as he buried his face in the younger man’s shoulder from behind.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Atsushi returned with a small laugh as he moved his hand through the older man’s hair.

“Why do you need to be so mean?” Issay asked, emptiness in his voice as he still held on to Atsushi and kept his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Hey! Don’t overreact now,” Atsushi replied, giving Issay’s head a slight push.

“I’m not, you hurt me,” Issay whined, keeping his head low to hide the fact that he was holding back a smile.

“Fine, I’ll make it up to you then,” Atsushi returned, he knew that Issay would not stop complaining otherwise.

“And how will you do that?” Issay asked in reply, happy that this went exactly as he had hoped it would.

“Well, I’ll still be here tomorrow, so... I’ll do anything you ask of me for a day,” Atsushi answered, he could not believe that he actually went along with this act, but at the same time, he did not mind spoiling his lover for a day.

“Anything?” Issay then asked as he lifted his head.

“Yes, anything,” Atsushi promised as he noticed the mischievous smile on Issay’s face, “now get that damned smile off of your face.”

Issay simply kissed the younger man on his cheek in reply. Atsushi then leaned back a bit more, resting against Issay’s chest as they watched the stars together and drank their tea.

“The stars are indeed beautiful though, and about the issue that it is cold, we can always keep each other warm, right?” Atsushi eventually said as it was getting too quiet, he had just finished his tea and placed his cup down.

“Indeed my love, I won’t let you get cold,” Issay replied as he too placed an empty cup down, he then wrapped his other arm around the younger man as well, holding him tight. Atsushi smiled at this as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his coat, he took one for himself and offered one to Issay, who gratefully accepted one. Atsushi lit both of the cigarettes and the two of them smoked as they silently watched the stars a little longer.

As the cigarettes burned down, the two men stubbed them out in the empty tea cups. Issay then moved one of his hands to Atsushi’s cheek, slightly making the younger man move his head in order for Issay to give him a kiss on his lips. After a little while, they parted their lips to deepen their kiss before they pulled apart.

“Let’s get ready for bed, we are going to have a long day tomorrow,” Issay commented as he stood up, reaching out a hand to Atsushi.

“Oh god,” Atsushi replied as he took a hold of Issay’s hand and got onto his feet, he could already imagine some of the things Issay would make him do tomorrow. Issay picked up the towels from the grass as Atsushi picked up the two empty cups, and together they went back inside. Issay went into the bathroom to dispose of the towels as Atsushi emptied the cups of the cigarette remains before he put them in the sink.

The two then brushed their teeth and went back into the bedroom. Lying down naked in bed, Atsushi lay down on his back as Issay rested his head on top of the younger man’s chest, he then pulled the covers over them. Telling each other good night, they soon fell asleep in that position, holding each other close.


End file.
